Anne Lewis/Animated
Anne Lewis is the partner of Alex Murphy, who was mortally wounded and rebuilt as cyborg police officer RoboCop. Biography Vandals crime spree Anne Lewis and her partner RoboCop responded on a robbery in OCP Blood Bank. Lewis orders to surrender Benny the leader of the robbers responds by open firing at them. While RoboCop deals the robbers, Lewis tries to disarm the bomb that Benny set, but she has trouble to stop it, forcing RoboCop to try it, but there's no way to disarm it, he throws it into the skylight right into the sky where it exploded. Later at the precinct Lt. Hedgecock reprimands his tactics, but Reed calms him down and asks Lewis that she was supposed to be on out patrol, which she does. The next day, Lewis protests Dr. Tyler's reprogramming RoboCop, saying that RoboCop is not a guinea pig, which leads to an arguement between the two, until Reed breaks them up and reports RoboCop of a crime-in-progress at the Metro Shopping Center. After RoboCop fails to stop the crime, resulting his left arm detached, Lewis blames herself for the failure. Tyler and Roosevelt were unable to return him to his peak condition. Despite Tyler's wishes, Lewis informs RoboCop that the Federal Reserve Gold Depository is robbed. Lewis and RoboCop was able to stop the crime. Tyler lectures him. The Scrambler's revenge RoboCop and Lewis are going on a dinner, but it was short lived as a result of a man informing RoboCop his car being stolen by thieves. Later at the precinct Reed tries to explain to her that RoboCop was only doing his job. Then RoboCop enters the scene with the thieves and she scolds him for ruining their dinner. The next day, when Roosevelt informs that RoboCop was walking in his sleep and wandered into town somewhere. Reed reports that there was a jailbreak at the Metro South Prison. RoboCop and Lewis goes there to inspect the jailbreak, as RoboCop was about to explain, someone controls him and he leaves leaving Lewis behind. When RoboCop robbed a bank which would violates his prime directives and not responding to Tyler's commands. She and Tyler argues but Lt. Hedgecock stops them and he will find him. Later, The Old Man calls Tyler to pull the plug on RoboCop, she protests, but Tyler carries it on. However The Scrambler overrode her commands and RoboCop was on his way to the main OCP Building. When Lewis arrives, narrowing preventing from killing The Old Man, she begs RoboCop to follow his prime directives, The Scrambler attempts to command RoboCop not to listen to her and follow the prime directives, but he refused causing an electrical surge to erupt at him and affecting The Scrambler. She checks him and he's okay and now free from The Scrambler's control. Later Lewis found out that it was The Scrambler who brainwashed RoboCop and she asks for another dinner, but he refused. Behind the scenes In the 1980s animated series Anne is portrayed as a much closer friend to Murphy, even attempting to help him become reacquainted with social functions like dating. Murphy's feelings for Lewis are much deeper due to this kind of interaction, as in episode "The Hot Seat" where RoboCop wants to work alone so Lewis won't get hurt, Anne says, "Murphy, so you do have feelings for me." When the chief says that Lewis will still be his partner, Anne winks at him. In episode "The Scrambler" where Anne and Murphy go out on a date and in episode "The Man In The Iron Suit", Lt. Hedgecock, a prejudiced police officer jealous of Murphy, volunteers to test out a new prototype armor for OCP, challenging Murphy to a heated conflict inside a junkyard, where he almost succeeds in killing him. Anne is injured by Hedgecock when she tries to stop him. Murphy briefly snaps into a blind rage, pummeling Hedgecock and ripping apart his armor to get at the occupant. Lewis recovers and persuades Murphy to let Hedgecock go, insisting they can use the recordings of the battle to press charges without taking the law into their own hands (although the tape is inevitably destroyed to appease The Old Man and protect the RoboCop project), Murphy picks up Anne in a sweet way and departs the junkyard. Appearances *''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' Category:Individuals (animated series) Category:Detroit Police Department personnel (animated series)